Resolution is one of the important indexes for evaluating image quality. To improve image resolution, software processing may be performed on multiple low-resolution images obtained by photographing the same scene whose contents are similar but spatio and/or temporal information is not completely the same, to generate a super-resolution image.
Super-resolution images are widely used, for example, a super-resolution image may be applied to, but is not limited to: restoring high frequency information lost in different acquisition scenes, such as out-of-focus, motion blur, non-ideal sampling, etc., and even can be configured to restore high frequency spatial information beyond a diffraction limit of an optical system. Therefore, the study on a technology of acquiring a super-resolution image attracts general attention of technical personnel.